


How To Correctly Write and Roleplay Roxy Lalonde

by theoakpancake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Writing Guide, how to correctly write and roleplay Roxy Lalonde, roleplay guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoakpancake/pseuds/theoakpancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'How To Correctly Write and Roleplay Nepeta Leijon</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Correctly Write and Roleplay Roxy Lalonde

**Typing style**

 

A lot of people think that Roxy's quirk is a way that you can get away with misspelling things. But there's more to it then that

Here is an example:

_i cant hit on anybody and appaprently i can entertain nary a frisky THOUGHT about anyboby because apparentley evrybodies OFF LIMITS!!!!!_

A mistake I see a lot is that people have Roxy correct herself whenever she misspells something. But that's not how she does it. Roxy only sometimes corrects her spelling. Not after every every misspelling, but just occasionally.

Here is what her quirk would look like if she corrected everything

_i cant hit on anybody and appaprently i can entertain nary a frisky THOUGHT about anyboby because apparentley evrybodies OFF LIMITS!!!!!_

_*apparently_

_*anybody_

_*apparently_

_*everybody_

Please don't do that. It hurts my eyes, and those of the reader of your fanfictions/roleplays as well. Also, please remember that she uses abbreviations, like _tty_ , _idk_ , _urself_ , ect, and capitalizes nothing, except for for emphasis.

Emote wise, she doesn't use them much. Occasionally a :3, but nothing else.

When sober, her typing is the same, except for much less typing errors.

 


End file.
